Heart Over Mind
by Cosmic Sky
Summary: Both of them were naturally quiet and reserved people, but that didn't meant that they didn't have feelings. Quite the opposite. It's in the rarest of times those feelings can come out and be discussed. Neither Red nor Sabrina thought they'd ever get the time for such things, but after-work get togethers can be funny things. And wonderful things too. Red/Sabrina lemon.


**I'll be frank, this one was supposed to be posted as far back as March, but I got sidetracked by a few things. Well, better late than never as they say. **

**I do not own anything.**

* * *

"Isn't this quite a surprise."

It took a great deal of willpower to keep his face from displaying any active emotion, and shielding his thoughts from the psychic in front of him. "Hey, we all need to do something besides battling." That was the best response he could come up with at the moment, yet he still hated himself for speaking the words.

Briefly, the psychic's lips twitched upward in a light smirk. Her fan went to her cheek. "Working stagehand and set-up, talk about a surprise from one revered as a Pokémon Master. One would almost say that you're desperate."

His first impulse was to shoot back with something equally snappy, but Red held his tongue and his mind. He decided to go another route-ending things as quietly and quickly as possible. "Um, no offense, but what are you doing back here? Shouldn't you be…I don't know, practicing your lines or something?"

She seemed to be taking joy in his mounting irritation. It certainly helped drive home her part as the "evil queen" of the movie under production. "I like to remain active, and who says even the actors can't go backstage now and then to see how things are coming. In case you're forgetting, I can do a number of things with my powers, like perhaps make your job easier if you'd only ask."

Red blinked, honestly surprised at her suggestion. He could sense the truth in her offer, it actually made his heart flutter a little. Perhaps it was ironic that a woman who could read minds tended to be quite honest when she spoke to others; then again, Sabrina was aware of how intrusive she could be with her powers thus she did her best to limit them. She liked to state that her telekinesis was more powerful than her telepathy. Having been on the wrong side of said telekinesis, Red was often more than willing to take her word for it.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I signed on to do a job and it'd leave a bad taste in my mouth if I just flaked out and let someone else do all the work. Especially someone who already has a lot to juggle." Responded the brown-haired young adult.

This time the smile was noticeable, even if it was pretty small and reserved. Though alone for the moment Sabrina knew quite well how quickly things could change. From time to time, even she enjoyed dropping in unexpectedly and knew karma had an odd way of working its way around. "I see then. In that case I'll leave you to your continued work."

He stepped aside to allow her through. Red would have been lying if he didn't admit that he enjoyed the close feel of her, close enough he could reach out and touch her. With the classy black dress she was wearing the temptation was certainly strong. Truth be told, Red wanted to do more than just touch her, there were so many things he wanted to say to her. Briefly biting his lips, Red tried to summon all the courage he could to get his mouth to work.

"You're going to nail this one!"

Stopping dead in her tracks, Sabrina spun on her heel to look at him with a face riddled with shock. Red didn't quite look like himself, at least not the Red that everyone else was used to. Physically, he'd grown, greatly, achieving a good five feet-nine that put him at eye-level with her. Sabrina could still remember the first day she'd really seen him after he'd fully grown into a young adult, it had been after his eighteenth birthday. Though she'd sent him a present it was only four days afterward did she physically lay eyes on him. Secretly, she was very impressed with how he'd grown. Admittedly, she could understand what all the talk had been about, Red had indeed matured into quite a good-looking young man. It was no wonder he'd made it onto so many bachelors list, becoming the dream guy of quite a many woman and even men.

The former group which included Sabrina herself, not that she'd openly admit it.

Recovering some of her wits, she gave him a small smile. "Well…I suppose I've gotten pretty good at playing the 'evil queen', haven't I? Even when I'm not using my psychic powers it's just the look and feel I give off, doesn't it?"

"Maybe," admitted the younger of the pair before giving her grinning at her. "But if you ask me, I think you should try seeing if you can land some roles as the heroine. You can definitely play those kinds of roles, maybe better than the villainess."

The logical side of her brain told her to hurry up and end things as she was running on a tight schedule. Sabrina didn't want to listen to it, so she didn't. "Y-Y-You…you really think so?" And as consequence, her voice came out meeker than she would have liked for it to.

"Yeah, I do. In fact, I…actually think it'd make for a good script, mysterious loner girl finds friends who she opens herself up to." He said.

"Heh, that's a good story, Red, but one that's probably been told a hundred times on TV and the big screen." Sabrina coolly fired back, but smiled none the less. What she didn't say was going into the movie industry almost every idea had been tried and done before, but how they were executed made all the different difference. It was the actors and directors who made the story succeed.

"Then you'll have to put your own spin on it when the time for that role comes."

There were a number of things she wanted to do to him, but they were right in the middle of production thus Sabrina knew she'd have to hold off.

Her heart took control of her voice before her brain could stop her. "Do you want to get something to eat? A-A-After w-w-we're d-d-done filming for the day?"

No sooner had the words left her mouth was Sabrina regretting them, wishing her psychic powers were strong enough she could roll back time. Alas, such feats were beyond her thus leaving her to deal with the consequences like everyone else.

"Are you…asking me out on a…date?" Slowly spoke the younger of the two with wide-eyes.

"Yo! Sabrina, we're set to start filming the next scene any minute now! You almost down back there?!" Came the voice of the director across the hallway.

And just like that, they were back in reality. She the actress playing the villain and he just part of the film crew charged with setting things up. About as far from being a Pokémon Master as one could get, and yet Red could say without any doubt he was pretty happy at the moment. He was even happy as Sabrina spun on her heel and left him alone in the hallway, not at all minding their conversation had basically ended on a cliffhanger.

_Yes, I am asking you out on a date. Based on your heartbeat and the blush on your face, I'll take your response as a yes. Don't worry, I'll come find you when filming is done so we can get going. _

Red's head was an empty cavern in which Sabrina voice's echoed. They continued to do so as he became the sole occupant in the hallway, his mouth agape and his face turning the same color as his name. It was quite a ridiculous look, especially for one such as himself. He would have remained there, dumbfounded had his superior not chosen to make himself.

"Ahem, um, hey, Mister Master, you done getting a date and ready to get back to work? She can act good enough to win an award, but it won't matter if we don't get things set up for her. You two can talk about that over dinner." Though annoyed, Red could detect a hint of amusement in Dale's voice.

Immediately, Red turned to his black-hair boss and tried to hide the blush from his face. "I-I-I-I, u-u-u-um, s-s-sure! S-S-Sorry about that!" When Red took his job, he thought the biggest obstacle he'd face was going to be keeping from staring at Sabrina while filming was going on. Now he had a slew of other problems to deal with. The first one was praying he didn't screw up his first date in who knew how long.

And the second was praying that Blue never found out about this.

His odds weren't looking good.

* * *

"I heart his is one of your favorite dinners in Virbank City so I fingered I might as well give it a try." Plainly spoke the Psychic-type expert mere seconds after her teleportation had been successful.

Given the road he'd walked, Red could proudly say he'd been through quite a bit of strange events; teleportation was merely one of them. That said, it still took him a second or two to get his bearings back after Sabrina had told him it'd only take a second. She hadn't been kidding. One minute they were behind one of the production warehouses at the studio and the next they were now in one of the back alleys of Virbank City. In seconds, Red's trained nose picked up a multitude of smells and his ears the chorus of city nightlife going about as if it was nothing out of the ordinary. To be honest, there wasn't; it was a lovely late spring night with a clear sky, glowing moon, and pleasant breeze. Everything was perfect.

Swallowing a miniature lump in his throat, he turned to face the woman who'd just teleported him almost two miles so they could have some alone time.

In his opinion, Sabrina looked absolutely gorgeous in her "casual clothing", white pants and a pink tank-top that modestly showed off her bust. Even her suppressor bracelets made the look work, in fact, that suited her quite a bit. She caught his staring and looked to him with a smile.

"Need a minute to catch your breath, Red? Was that still a little much for you?"

Recovering his wits, he vigorously shook his head, giving her a small but confident smile. With great courage, he took her by the hand to lead her out of the alley way and into the open street. Odds were they'd ben recognized amongst by the citizens, but Red and Sabrina were okay with that. For just this one night, they didn't want to be famous Pokémon trainers, only people out enjoying themselves. Even if such a thing could only last a single night then they'd get the most out of it.

Sabrina for one, was more than willing to do just that. She let Red be the one to treat her even though she'd been the one to ask him out. Through his calm façade, Sabrina could still sense his shock and amazement that such a thing had happened. A smug sense of pride swam through her at the accomplishment of catching the oh-so-great Red Ketchum off-guard. Then again, when it came to almost everything _outside _of Pokémon battles, Red was rather lacking in knowledge. Personally, Sabrina felt they shared that in common. It had been what made their…relationship easier to develop. She couldn't help but look back on all the memories of their small interactions, at tournaments, at festive events, and sometimes just random encounters that resulted in the two talking longer than they'd though they would.

"So," he began coming back with two trays of freshly prepared food. For her, a set of brimming hot tacos and for him a pair of mouth-watering hotdogs. "What's on your mind?"

"Developing psychic powers of your own, are you?" She lightly jabbed levitating her food over to her side of the table. He'd gotten them a seat outside with a rather lovely view of one of the city's many harbors. Either it was sheer luck or a favor from the owners given who they were.

"Nope, just a gut feeling. I…I like to think I'm getting better when it comes to people, or at least people I care about." Admitted the brown-haired youth giving her a nervous smile.

"You consider me someone to care about? Is it because you like me or because you…actually," Leaning back in her chair, she peered out to the side where the harbor lay. So many thoughts, so many voices, all going about their daily, or rather nightly business, without a care in the world. "I mean, you and the other Dex-users are pretty close I hear. Speaking of which, did you come to Unova to see Hilbert?"

"Sorta…" Admitted the Kanto-native with a bit of a sad smile. "If I'm being honest with you…I'm actually kind of jealous of him." He quickly met her eyes, noting the lack of shock on her face. She'd either read his mind or seen his statement coming. Knowing Sabrina, Red was willing to guess it was the latter. She was mischievous at times, but not quite _that_, not any more.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say I know how you…feel. Well, sort of. My acting career is doing well enough on its own so that's a day job for me. To be frank, that's actually what I like about Unova, its gym leaders take their professional careers just as seriously as their gym duties. Heh, in fact, I used to be envious of the fact that they _had _other duties."

Red smiled at her. "Got tired of terrorizing poor challengers who didn't quite know what they were in for?"

The master's smile was returned, albeit with a bit more arrogance as befitting of Sabrina's character. She wasn't afraid to get sassy, a trait that many were caught off-guard by given her usual mannerisms. "I seem to recall a certain someone being terrified like all the others when he first came to my gym. In fact, I recall it taking you at least two tries to beat me and my Psychic-types."

"You were the strongest gym leader in Kanto! Cut me some slack!" Red exclaimed showing an uncharacteristic blush.

Normally, she would have pounced on his confession, but it was his earlier statement that caught her attention. "Red, that's flattering, but I wasn't the strongest, Giovanni was."

And just like that, the mood shifted. Sabrina knew merely mentioning the boss of Team Rocket was going to be an immediate dampener on Red's mood, and she was right. His shoulders slackened and his gaze became distant; his whole aura changed. She didn't need to look into his mind to see that he was recalling memories; not memories of his gym battle but of against his struggle against the criminal leader who'd made it his mission to rule the Pokémon world with an iron-fist. Little over two years ago Sabrina had revealed to him Giovanni's attempts to recruit into the organization.

Sabrina had been a fierce and frightening woman as a fresh gym leader, things that Giovanni had found enticing. Normally, most people ran for the hills upon meeting her, but not Giovanni. As much as she hated to admit it, Sabrina had been impressed, but not enough to accept his offer.

While she was contemplating her own past encounters, Red found it in himself to speak. "I…never considered him a gym leader, even now I don't. I just…I guess I'd just built up an image of what gym leaders were supposed to be like. Even if you guys were a weird bunch, you all cared for your Pokémon and were decent people at heart."

Her brand of common sense told her to keep her mouth shut, but Sabrina decided to open it just to see what would happen. "Even…me?" Her own heartbeat sounded in her ears like a drum or bell announcing one's time of death.

The death beat didn't come; the opposite came. "Yeah, even you." Red's voice was a bit nervous, but tinged with genuine humor and kindness. "I mean, I remember when you gave me my Marsh Badge you were smiling, if only a little. I like to think it was because you hadn't had a good challenger in such a long while."

"At least not one I could stomach and actually wanted to talk to." The human psychic let slip out. There was a good chance a small blush was sprouting across her face; Sabrina chose to ignore it and push onward. "Blue was…Blue was Blue, strong but arrogant to a fault. Honestly, looking back I could remember when I was like him until I realized my Pokémon were practically the only friends I had."

"And now?"

"Now, I'm somewhat glad he's lightened up and is more tolerable. Ten minutes is my limit though." Responded the green-haired gym leader.

Red laughed. "Not that, I mean the other part."

Sabrina blinked at him, suddenly feeling a cold shiver clench her heart. "W-W-What other part?"

This was usually the part when he was sent flying, or flipped upside down and his head slammed into the concrete. Red used to think if he ever tried to get close to Sabrina any of those things would happen, but not anymore. Besides, the cute look on her face was all the more reason for him to take the leap and see how things panned out by speaking the truth. "Friends, you said growing up your psychic powers alienated you from everyone else making you feel like you were all alone. Your Pokémon changed that, and gradually you've changed over the years. You're now a big-shot movie star with fans across the regions. Not only that, but you're marked as one of the strongest gym leaders around and arguably one of the strongest psychics in the world to the point where half the time your gym is full of young psychics who want to learn from you. Would you say you've made a friend or two in all of that?"

It felt as if someone or something were gripping her heart. The grip wasn't so tight it'd stop beating, but rather she could feel and count out each beat. Sabrina hated the feeling, yet she was powerless to fight it. No, that wasn't quite true. There was something she could do to break free; it's just the option wasn't exactly easy for her to do. By nature, she was somewhat cold and distant person.

But fire had a tendency to burn bright, its glow often illuminating the darkness.

"I can see that you've been taking the time out of battling to do some reading, I'm impressed." The brown-haired youth laughed at her light jab. Briefly, Sabrina's lips ticked upward before sliding back down into a straight frown. "I…I…I…I consider Erika to be a friend, in spite of how annoying she can be. Misty can be…hyperactive, but she…she does her best to get me out and about. I…Will…Will once told me he considers me a worthy sparring partner and someone I can talk to when he's feeling…under the weather. Of all people, Clair and I can sometimes find common ground-"

"You're both good at scaring the crap out of other people." Red offered.

"I'm better at it than her, and my fashion sense is better." Quickly defended the Kanto gym leader. "I-I-I-I…I…I…I…I look up to Diantha, a-a-as b-both an actress and…and…" Her meeting with the Kalos Champion had gone…better than she'd ever expected. Compared to her, who was practically darkness, Diantha was light…light that was able to accept her. "A-A-After all of them I have…I have…" Running low on courage, Sabrina dared to look from her plat into the eyes of the boy directly across from her. If she had to guess, her face must have been as red as his. She decided to take that as all the answer she needed. "Let's eat before the food gets cold, huh?"

She was happy that he nodded his head in agreement. She was even happier that after a quick glance into his mind she found his heart to be fluttering in joy. He now knew that she considered him a friend.

What Red didn't know was that Sabrina considered him to be more than a friend, that she wanted him to be more than a friend or a fan.

Almost an hour and a half later and Sabrina was wrestling with rather or not it was worth it to reveal that wish to Red. It was just the two of them, their Pokémon, or rather his, back home at his apartment and hers safely in their Pokéballs at her hotel room. Like the other stars and actors, she'd been offered a trailer home at the studio, but Sabrina had opted for a more traditional hotel room while filming was going on. It was well and truly just the two of them on a quiet stroll through Virband City's graffiti-laden alleys and streets. Both of them were impressed by the artwork they saw.

"Earlier on, you said you were jealous of Hilbert," she began as they came upon an artistic depiction of a Charizard and a Garchomp engaging in some sort of mating dance. It was…romantic, in away. The two-winged Pokémon seemed to be battling each other as well as dancing with one another, a draconic mating dance.

"Him…Brendan…and even Ethan."

Sabrina crossed her arms, her head cocking to the side. "Hm, strange a pairing they may be, Ethan and Whitney are definitely a cute couple, one I'd almost say are made for each other." She caught his aside glance. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Besides, it's helped her grow up a little so I'm far from complaining. As for Brendan…a former eco-terrorist, he can probably make it work, but I don't see someone like you dating a former Team Rocket member."

"I think I'll go swimming with a pack of Muk and Garbodor first." Groaned the cap-wearing Pokémon Master.

Laughing at his expression, Sabrina continued to with her breakdown. "As for Hilbert, a gym leader…that might seem more your route. What about it, Red? Would you consider dating a gym leader?"

Her gaze bore into him like a pair of drills, her smile ate at him like a burn affliction. In his ears was the echoing laughter of Blue and the snickering of his Charizard and Pikachu. To end it all he did the first thing that popped into his mind, "Yes, yes I would."

Following a short nod, Sabrina decided to remain quiet and let her unlikely companion sweat a little. Old habits died hard. She didn't probe into his mind, especially since there wasn't a need to, not with the look on his face and more-than obvious nervousness on his face. Quietly, she basked in the unease on his face, a somewhat dark pleasure that she alone took in. Somehow, Sabrina was going to have to make it up to him.

She was patient in waiting for that moment. Through streets, alleys, sky tops, and finally to one of Virbank's' many harbors. On nights such as this, the waterfront was absolutely beautiful to behold, rivaling that of Vermillion City back in their home region. Finding a quiet bench overlooking the water, the pair sat down. Blissful silence filled up the space between them until Sabrina dared to use what courage she'd gathered to speak.

"What kind of gym leader would you like?"

Red's gut was telling him to come right on out and say what he was really feeling, but he was still shy. A bit of that same nervous and somewhat unsure ten-year-old remained in him when confronted with the eyes and voice of the human psychic. "Does it…really matter? I mean…I doubt she'd be interested."

"A bit pessimistic, don't you think? Giving up before things even really get started, perhaps I misjudged you." Now she sounded like the "old her", the Sabrina that was harsh and remorseless to those who crossed her.

Rising to meet her was the iron-willed boy who'd endured trial after trial after to reach the summit of Pokémon battlers. "This gym leader…I feel like she deserves the best that a relationship has to offer. I'm a great battler, sure, but I'm…"

"You're a decent man, a kind man." Penetrating the cool night was the sound of metal clicking. The green and gray-colored bracelets that Sabrina wore around her arms came undone; they slid effortlessly into her dark pink purse which lay at her side. Briefly, she flexed her rest; reaching outward, she noted the sudden warmth that spread across Red's body. "Any woman who turns down such a thing obviously has something wrong with her. You're…Red, you're more than just a good Pokémon trainer, even if you can be a bit quiet and even awkward, you're still someone to be loved and valued."

Boldly, the brown-eyed male placed his hand atop hers. "So do you, in fact, you are."

Her heart was thundering in her chest. Times like this were usually when her powers flared up by impulse. "By who?"

Steeling himself, Red answered truthfully, "By me, Sabrina. I…I-"

After all the gossip and "girl talks" she'd had, Sabrina liked to think she'd learned a thing or two. It was her first time kissing another man, she was happy that it was Red on the other end. His grip on her hand was slack, then it began to gently tighten as she deepened the kiss. He responded by moving his left arm around her. His actions set something off inside of Sabrina, her free arm immediately went for his head, accidentally knocking his trademark cap off. Red didn't seem to mind too much.

Somehow, she ended up in his lap, their lips mashing against each other. Air was inhaled through their noses, and pushed into each other's mouths. Short breaks blanketed their intense make out, the first either of them had ever experienced. Who knew how long it was until they separated for real, their respective lips red and their eyes wide as the realization of what they'd just done sunk in.

Red's eyes darted left and right, up down, and center. Any second, he was expecting a camera to pop up from out of nowhere and someone to yell "Cut!". Either that, or for Blue to appear out of nowhere laughing his ass off. He patiently waited for any of those things to happen.

A gently hand gripped his cheek forcing him to look directly forward, into the red-like eyes of Sabrina. She wasn't even trying to hide the colorful blush that had spread across her face. "Red, knowing everything about me and the career choices I'm making…are you still willing to say yes to a relationship? I'm…you should know by now I'm not an easy woman to be around."

There was an intake of air, then a smile that could have melted ice water with its warmth. "Can you be a bit…standoffish? Yeah, but so I can, I mean, do you want me to list how many big events I've gone to where it was just the two of us in our own little corner? I liked those moments because I…there was someone as anti-social as me, and because I had someone I could talk to. Sabrina, I liked being around you, and I still do. It's the reason why I agreed to work film crew for your latest movie."

"Who set it up?" She innocently questioned. The sudden sweat on his brow gave her an answer. "I'm not thanking Blue, it'll just make his ego swell."

"Oh, thank you," Breathed out the brown-haired male. "The last thing I need is him holding this over my head."

"Relax, I've got ways of keeping people quiet." Chuckled the Psychic-type user. "Speaking of quiet, Red…do you wanna come back to my room?"

The master's heart literally skipped a beat. "H-HUH?!"

Grinning, Sabrina rolled her hips against his; given their positions, it had only one effect, the effect that the human psychic desired. Her ear-to-ear grin might as well have been ripped from a Ghost-type's face. "Why are you surprised? You've always thought I was the most beautiful of all gym leaders, haven't you?"

"W-W-W-Well, u-um, y-yes, b-but,"

"And you're finally of age where I can do this and not feel a shred of guilt or worry about legal trouble." Finished the psychic. Her eyes flashed blue, temporarily blinding Red.

He opened them again finding they weren't outdoors but indoors, in a bedroom to be specific. Sabrina was still in his arms, or rather on his lap. Glancing down, he felt the soft sheets of a well-made bed beneath his fingers, beneath his legs. Sabrina had masterfully teleported them from the harbor into her hotel room, right onto her bed with all their items in place. Or almost all of them.

"Red," whispered the long-haired woman tossing her purse over to the nightstand while removing herself from his arms. "Would you…like to sleep here tonight? Is that alright?"

Again, all he could do was silently nod, unable to fully grasp what was happening to him with picture-perfect clarity. His mind racing, he tried to focus on a number of things, like the fact that his hat was still back at the harbor, lying on the ground forgotten about and probably to be scooped up by some passer-by. Since it wasn't his original hat, he didn't mind it too much, but it was still one of his own. Red loved his hats.

He'd just finished removing his shoes and relaxing somewhat when his senses flared up. "S-Sabrina?!"

The dark green-haired woman smirked as she psychically undid his belt and zipper holding his pants in place. Her fingers moved like lightning in tugging them, and his underwear, down exposing his fully erect penis. The limb seemed to twitch in joy at finally being freed of its confines, a seven-inch representation of the Master's repressed lust. He wasn't the only one as Sabrina allowed a devious smile to manifest on her face as she stared at the glorious cock. "You _are_ as big as I thought, and that's a nice sized pool of money won for our next date."

"Wait? Pool of money? What are you talking about?" Asked the confused and blush brown-haired trainer. Somehow, the shock overwrote the nervousness he felt at having his member exposed in front of the girl he'd had a crush on for almost ten years. He hoped it wasn't twitching too badly from a combination of his nerves and her closeness to him.

Sabrina's red-colored eyes leered at him, that dark smile on her face as she reached out with one hand to stroke his penis. "Oh, nothing, just a little betting pool that's been going around. About your cock of course, don't worry, there's one in every region for just about every male trainer worth their salt." She could tell how excited he was as his member was as hard as an Onix. Her loans tightened a bit as she immediately began to picture the organ thrusting in and out of her, their join screams filling the home like thunder. "I bet you were seven since it's such a lucky number, and Red, you are nothing if not lucky." Sabrina's grip on his cock tightened causing him to have a sharp intake of breath. "Now I know, you're special, you're perfect."

When their eyes met one another, the gaze was maintained as a myriad of emotions were exchanged between them. In the psychic's usually dry and serious crimson orbs he saw affection, naked love and tenderness, aimed _solely _at him. It made his cock twitch in her hand, which in turn caused her to giggle in amusement. From her point of view, she saw shock and wonder. Slowly, as their staring match continued, Sabrina saw them change into acceptance, and joy. Smiling in a way that would have caught many off guard, she gently stroked his member while raising her head upright. He met her half-way resulting in their lips gently pressing against one another. Unlike their previous kiss, their tongues happily came out to greet one another.

Fueled by the lip-action, Red felt himself cum. He caught himself quickly enough, but by then it was already too late as his member released a decent amount of his masculine essence. Sabrina's hand was coated with his juices, as were her waist area from her stomach to her white jeans. Breaking apart, they both looked down to see the "mess" the Pokémon Master had accidentally created. Naturally, Red blushed and attempted to apologize while Sabrina giggled. Mew, what a sound her voice was.

"Now, now," The gym leader teased cupping his cheek so they were eye-to-eye again. "No need for that, after all, this is only the first of many nights such as this. Red, just be a little patient, and enjoy what's about to come your way. You can do that, can't you?" Sabrina wasn't expecting an answer, not a coherent answer anyway. The most she was able to get was a truly dumbfounded nodding of the head. Inwardly, she grinned like there was no tomorrow. During the last few hours, it had become evident to her that she enjoyed this sense of domination over the Pokémon Master. Truly, there was a certain power high that came with bending such an upright and well-respected guy like Red to her whims.

And an equally shudder ran through her at the thought of Red doing the same to her. It all made her own lower regions grow moist and long for some action themselves. As she'd told Red though, patience was the key.

At her behest, he laid back against the bed while she attentively licked the cum from her hands, making sure he could hear every sound her tongue was making. Once she was finished, she winked at him causing his already cherry face to turn a shades redder. Against his will, his cock stood up at attention clearly showing the arousal the cap-wearing male was feeling. Sabrina didn't need to see it, she could practically hear the thoughts roaring in his eyes. Sadly, but expectedly, a tiny voice in the back of his mind was screaming for him to stop. That voice was soon going to be drowned out, and Sabrina was going to do her part in making sure of that.

Quickly, she grabbed hold of her secret crush's cock. She took a second to enjoy the raw feel of having it in her arms, and not just the organ being a psychic image she conjured up to please herself. Actually, "You know, Red, I've thought about this for a while? What it'd be like to have this big strong cock in my hands…and inside of me."

His voice returned to him, though Red seemed to have lost the ability to use it properly. "Y-Y-Y-You w-w-w-what?! M-Me?! M-M-My-ahhh!" The quick yet sensual lick with her tongue cut Red off completely. For a moment, the blissful sea he'd poked his toe into came back, splashing its cool waters over him. Red liked the feeling, better that liked actually.

Sabrina nodded, which given the position they were in made her look impossibly cute. Both her hands were on the seven-inch dick prone before her. Said hands were gently, slowly, gliding up and down the meaty rode giving the owner a light sense of pleasure. "I've had a crush on you for a while, fantasized about you. Given my psychic powers, well…you know me pretty well, Red." The male trainer's mouth flew open in a barely repressed hush as the Psychic-expert softly planted her lips against his cock. Again, she felt it throb, only this time there was no fountain of cum. This time. "Now that you're here…and you know how I feel, can I…act out some of those fantasies? Please?" She finished with a smile.

One look and he could tell she wasn't acting; her words were truly coming from the heart. Having realized that, Red breathed an internal sigh of relief. What came next was his previously tense body relaxing itself. "You can…but," He reached out and stroked the side of her head. "Can I…act out some of mine?"

For the second time in such a short window of time, Sabrina laughed. Red truly believed he was becoming addicted to the sound of her jubilant voice. "Of course, you can, you are after all my boyfriend and I'm your girlfriend. I believe that sort of stuff comes with the territory, doesn't it?" It took a minute or two of contemplation as well as realization, and then finally came the acceptance. Returning to its proper place was the smile she'd become so fascinated by. Sabrina was going to do everything in her power to keep that smile on his face for the rest of the night.

Red's cock was reinserted into her waiting mouth. Not a moment was loft in making the male organ feel welcomed in her oral hole. Sabrina treated it like a lollipop, a delicacy she'd never really taken to but enjoyed every now and then. The gym leader was positive that Red's penis was the best lollipop she'd ever had. Though she'd never really taken any men into her mouth, she was able to learn fast, steadily rocking her head back and forth. Red cooed in pleasure at her actions, responding with the most joyous sounds she'd ever heard. As good as they were, Sabrina wanted them to be louder, and more lewd. In-between her own legs the red-eyed psychic felt an odd sensation. It was a growing wetness that was familiar to her, but she pushed it to the back of her mind for the time being.

After a couple of minutes, the Master decided his psychic lover wouldn't be doing all of the work. Without a shred of nervousness, Red thrusted his hips forward, exactly as Sabrina was beginning to pull back. Another rare moment when he'd caught her off-guard, but of course, Sabrina quickly came to enjoy the surprise. She eagerly took more of his penis into her. With his sudden thrust an unexpected jolt had raced up her spine and had her mind going at lightspeeds. Subtly, she asked for him do repeat his action, and he did so without a moment's hesitation. In seconds, they'd found a rhythm to go by, from there, they kept on going. Sabrina's moans were muffled by the thick and warm cock moving in and out of her mouth like a piston. Contrasting to her, Red's cries of bliss went wide and echoed throughout the bedroom, no, the entire house.

"Oooohhh…Sabrina…that's…so good…so good." Moaned the brown-haired youth in misty-eyed ecstasy. He didn't when his hand had moved or when his gentlemanly and logical side had shut down. All he knew was how he was now thrusting his hips forward, his cock moving in and out of Sabrina's mouth. The mouth that spent eighty-percent of the given week a straight frown, another fifteen percent as an annoyed frown, and perhaps the last five as a small smirk. What lay before Red's eyes was no small smirk, it was a full-blown smile. Drool slipped from the Psychic-type expert's lips as they continued on, him pushing inward and her trying to take as much of him into her mouth as possible. All of it was too good to believe, any second Red believed he'd wake up from this dream find Sabrina staring at him with a dumbfounded look. "M-More…please…more…"

The red-eyed beauty increased her pace. She sensed his still-linger doubt. Rather than anger, she actually found it cute. Besides, it wasn't like it wasn't unwarranted. Countless men, and a few women, would have killed to have her in this position. She would only go into it for Red, for the man who shatter all her expectations and opened her world up. Besides, she'd be lying if she didn't admit that she was starting to enjoy this; _deeply _enjoy it. While she blew him, her lower lips quivered in near nonstop ecstasy and anticipation at the thought of Red's cock entering her. Her rapidly deteriorating mind dreamt up the image while she sharpened the sword that would hopefully pierce her hole some time during the night. What Sabrina dreamed of made her all the more hellbent on taking in as much of Red's cock as she could handle.

"Yes! Yes! Oh, that's it! Right there!, Oh, yeah, Sabrina!"

Through trial and error, she'd found a steady rhythm to work with. As her mouth popped his cock in and out, her hand did the work in massaging his sac. Sabrina had sometimes wondered what it would feel like to touch another man's balls with her own hands. Given how her day usually went and the people she interacted with, performing a "psychic ball-crusher" was a common thought of hers'. From now on, something else would run through her mind-the sweet, sweet, feel of Red's balls as she played with them using her fingers. Between them and his cock rushing in and out of her mouth Sabrina felt like her pussy was going to explode.

Red felt like he was floating amidst a sea of fluffy white clouds, as if he were one of the man sky-borne legendaries taking to the air and enjoying a nice flight across the world. Letting out one throaty moan after another, he let his body do the work so his mind could continue to ascend and sail the vast euphoric expanse that Sabrina had shown him. He owed her a lot for that, more than perhaps he could ever repay her with. A tiny voice in the back of his head told him he was already repaying her, by showing her how good a man's penis could be. In turn, the psychic was letting him experience the touch of a woman, her lips and hands, and her feelings. Though rapidly becoming filled with such flowery emotions he couldn't help but let his inner dominance show. His hips rocketed forward, ramming his cock as deeply into her mouth as he could. Her response to was deep-throat him all the way.

"S-SABRINAAA!"

She'd been told that at times like this, it was best to move away. Even her psychic powers would be at something of a loss in stopping such an immediate attack so close to her. Of course, she had no desire to shy away from what was coming. Quit the contrary.

Her taste buds were set ablaze by the hot and heavy liquid that gushed from Red's cock. Between her legs, her vagina tingled, a small stream of pre-cum leaking out, trickling down her leg and onto the floor. Seconds ticked by as she consumed more of the sweet nectar, hellbent on filling her stomach with essence of the cap-wearing trainer. Furthering her along were the howls and pants that Red screamed as he had his first true orgasm. It warmed her heart and soothed her pride that she was the first woman to taste his penis. After tonight, she planned on making herself the _only _woman to ever have it.

The brown-haired trainer couldn't help but sigh in relief as he watched Sabrina positively react to his cum splattered her face. To be honest, she looked like quite a mess, a beautiful mess that he wanted to dig his hands into. Surreal as it sounded, Sabrina looked absolutely gorgeous kneeling between his knees, almost half of her head covered in his juices. The sight was highly arousing, so much so that his cock couldn't help but twitch in delight as he watched her begin to clean herself off. Her formerly dark hair had countless splotches of white dotting it curtsy of him, it would take nothing short of a shower to wash some of it off.

"Up for one?" She said catching him completely off-guard. "A shower I mean? Or…would you like it better if I washed my hair and came right back to you afterwards?"

Red was at a near complete lost for words on how to response. She'd read his mind without asking, probably on impulse to gauge his response to her actions. _Sabrina in a shower…Sabrina in a SHOWER! _His cock instinctively twitched again and again, practically answering her question for her. Giggling, she wrapped her right hand around his cock. Not all of his cum had made it onto her face or the floor, a good amount of it still layered his penis. That was all the more reason for Sabrina to begin pumping his member. Suddenly, Red was back to gripping the sheets as his world went up in lustful flames. A single glance downward told him Sabrina was bent on burning down his whole world, again.

One brief moment of eye-contact and the long-haired beauty had a wicked idea. Even as she took her hands away, the sensation remained. One of the little perks of having psychic powers, and fine control of them to boot. Wearing the most seductive smile she could muster, Sabrina gripped her breasts and wrapped them around Red's whole length.

"Oooooohhhh!"

"Feels good, doesn't it?" Whispered the gym leader as she steadily began to move her breasts up and down his mast. With his length already smothered in cum and saliva, it made things all the more enjoyable, on her end and his. Red bit his lip so hard he thought he was going to draw blood. Just before he could he threw open his mouth in yet another lust-filled moan that echoed throughout the room. As his voice bounced off the wall Red could feel almost every nerve in his body heating up, vibrating in tandem with one another to create a sensitivity maelstrom that he was helpless before. His hands tightened in their hold of the bedsheets beneath them, his knuckles close turning white as the storm continued to batter his meaty rod. Suddenly, he spread his fingers out, then clenched them back inward in a near endless cycle.

_So far, I'm doing pretty good, if I say so myself. _Through Sabrina smugly as she continued to massage her future-boyfriend's cock between her two melons. Once more, her pussy was twitching in want and desire. Licking her lips, she picked up the pace just to see Red's reaction. Said reaction was him throwing his head back and howling like a wild Houndoom before a full moon. Her own blood pumping in her ears Sabrina leaned her head forward, stretching her tongue out just enough for it to kiss the exposed tip of the Pokémon Master's penis. Pure lightning jumped between the two of them.

She did it again generating yet another blissful spark. Before long they'd been strung together into a lightning storm of pleasure that was zapping the both of them to the bone. Sweat openly poured down their bodies as they each moved in a way to prolong the moment. Wide stains now colored Sabrina's undies in tandem with the Steelix-like rigidity of Red's cock, still sandwiched between her bouncing breasts. Lick after lick, she sharpened the sword, or rather enticed the volcano. It had become like a drug she couldn't get enough of. All she cared about was losing herself to it, and lose herself she did.

"Sooooo goooood!" Moaned the brown-haired male in ecstasy that seemed to be consuming him with every passing second. What few times he'd pleasured himself, those lonely and thought-filled nights. None of them could possible compare to the real thing. Half-delirious, he glanced downward, meeting Sabrina's eyes just as she was looking upward.

The Psychic-type trainer had done the same, touched herself in the same way while thinking of the same things. Without a doubt, it had been a lonely experience for the both of them. Thankfully, it was over. From now on they'd know the touch of the opposite sex, and most importantly, of someone to be loved.

With her lips against his harden member, Sabrina smiled. While sweat cascaded down his forehead and his member twitched, Red managed to laugh.

"SABRINA!"

Following that thunderous cry, the master's cock erupted for the second time, having been stimulated to hell and back at the machinations of the psychic. Said psychic had a "front-row seat" to the white blast, and she absolutely loved it. Closing her eyes, she shut down all her senses save for her sense of touch. That's all she wanted to do-feel the essence of the man she cared for against her skin. Within seconds, that's exactly what she got, the glorious white fluid she'd longed for burst from his cock directly onto her face and atop her breasts. As with the first time, Sabrina felt her entire body buzz with ecstasy at the feeling. Intent on keeping it going, she kept on pumping Red's cock using her breasts. She was rewarded with more semen, a near endless geyser of manly juices that impacted her right in the face.

From where he was sitting, Red felt as if he were watching a star being born. Had his rival and closest friend been with him he no doubt would have joked about _what _kind of star it was. In the corners of his mind, something dark and primal awakened within Red. Following a quick breath, he aggressively pushed his hips forward. The act practically forced out another mighty burst of cum that splattered Sabrina's face. She was practically blind from all of his cumming, her whole face obscured by a white liquid blanket along with significant portions of her breasts and shoulders. Eyes open, he took in the sight for all it was worth.

"Good…so…good." How her voice still worked was a real mystery. She'd already swallowed so much cum, enough of it that Sabrina could have sworn she put on some extra weight within seconds. If she did so, then she'd gladly carry it for it had come from a very special place. Amazingly, she managed to open her eyes and see clearly enough to catch a glimpse of the man who was now the most important thing in the world to her.

Naturally, Red was panting hard like he just ran a marathon. In hindsight, she might have gone a bit too far as it was going to take him some time to recover the strength to take her. Sabrina was oddly okay with that; she was going to need some time to clean herself off. Giggling in excitement, she quickly got to work in moving the gallons of cum on her face into her mouth.

After the last squirt of cum left his cock, Red fell backwards into the bed. His whole body had a slight aching to it, yet he couldn't help but feel a bit light-headed. It felt much like relief. There were too many things he could list being relieved about so he decided to just lie back and enjoy the moment. Accompanying him were the sweat sounds of Sabrina's tongue and fingers, her suckling being rather audible and delightful to listen to.

_That's my cum, she's sucking up my cum. I…I just face-fucked Sabrina Araki! Holy Mew, I can't believe it! _Repeated a tiny voice in his mind still unable to come to grips with what had happened. Frankly, it was something that he was ashamed to say he'd only dreamed about. Around Sabrina, such thoughts had been guarded behind wall after wall of mental defenses. As the last four six hours had shown, she'd had similar thoughts, and guarded them just as fiercely. _She was right, we're both such guarded people, but behind it all we're still…we're still people. Dirty, lewd people who like making love to each other. _

Staring up at the dark ceiling, he tried to count the number of colored dots that phased in and out of his sight. It was a near impossible task, but one he could use to refocus his mind. The feelings he'd had for her, when everything else in his mind would simply vanish, were now magnified. No doubt he was going to be feeling them for a while, perhaps for the rest of the week. Or month. Or year. Thinking of the dark green-haired actress and gym leader had become a habit of his. Now, he no longer had any reason to try to break it, or at least he hoped he didn't.

"Red," came her soft and serene voice. Turning to his right, he smiled in finding her lying beside him, her face eighty-percent cleaned off. Rising from her was the sweet smell of his manly juices. He'd marked her as his. "I really enjoyed that, but I think we should clean ourselves off a little. Like I said, would you…like to join me in the bath? It's big enough for the two of us."

Somewhat surprising her, he sat upright, an arm moving over his forehead to wipe the sweat away. The smile he shot her was one of audacity, a trait he usually carried with silent grace. It seemed she wasn't the only one discovering new sides of themselves.

"That's perfect, let's not waste any more time."

The only man who'd ever held her had been her father when she was a little girl; that time seemed like another lifetime ago given how long it'd been. Naturally, she'd completely forgotten what the feeling felt like. Then again, this time things were a tad different, the person carrying her wasn't a parental figure, but someone to love romantically. Someone whose cock she'd just blown, twice, and whose cum still matted her face and hair. Frankly, it caught her a bit by surprise that Red had the strength to lift her up, and effortlessly carry her a couple of feet. Arguably what caught her off-guard more was how quickly she responded to his actions-wrapping her arms around his neck and snuggling up to him. It felt good, really good.

Once they reached the bathroom, she stood behind him to watch him set things up. It was quite a show for her, getting to watch Red's naked body move about in front of her. If she wanted to, she could reach out and touch him, press her bare chest against his back and play with his cock again. The thought was exciting and made her pussy quiver at the thought, hell, she almost went through with it until Red turned around to face her. At the very least she had the sense to look shocked, her facing blush as red as his name. She could only imagine how she must have looked before him. Stark-naked with cum splatches across her upper body and face, her body sweaty and tingling with want, no place more obvious then her lower lips; countless streams of feminine nectar ran down her legs and onto the floor as the battle to contain herself drew to an end.

Red's next move was one she should have seen coming, the fact that she didn't made the surprise all the better. He swept her up in his arms, their bare bodies pressing against one another. His lips smashed against hers'; Sabrina opened her mouth immediately allowing his tongue entry. It caused both of their sexes to tingle in pleasure. She hiked her legs upward, completely trusting in Red to catch her. He did, and he carried her all the way into the shower. Their lips remained connected as their bodies were pelted by hundreds of drops of steaming hot water. Again, their bodies shuddered in pleasure. Only once her back was against the wet wall did Sabrina lower her legs. Given how much she was shaking there was a chance she'd slip and fall. She had no worries as she had someone who'd catch her if she did. Catch and hold her until her body's desires had been fulfilled.

They were in their own world, one of mist and invisible fire, both of which continued to tickle them as they explored each other's bodies. Goosebumps ran over them nonstop. Hair stuck to their foreheads. The psychic's right hand rose upward past her lover's neck to feel his normally soft and loose brown hair. She could count exactly ten nights she'd pleasured herself while thinking of what it would feel like to be running her fingers over his scalp. Needless to say, the feeling was beyond anything she possibly could have imagined. He moaned into her mouth when she dug her nails in if only slightly. Red responded to her actions by gripping her buttocks. Sabrina broke the kiss and howled into the steamy air.

"You know, everyone always talks about your hips and breasts, but you've…you've got a pretty nice butt, Sabrina." Whispered the Pallet Town-borne trainer as he leaned in close. Furthering his words, he continued to massage her ass cheeks, all while keeping his face buried in the crux of her neck so his breath tickled her. She was completely putty in his hands, almost literally. "Has anyone ever told you that?"

"W-W-What do you think?" She managed to spit out. A crimson-streak colored her face as she tried to focus on her mind on something else other than the fire being reignited within her. Red wasn't making that task easy. "You're…you're the first one who's…ever…gotten this far with me." She paused, realizing how her words sounded. Her right hand remained on his head while her other stretched across his well-defined shoulders. "You're the first man I've ever gone this far with. I…I…I was trying to wait for the right person, and I…I think I finally found him."

Inside his chest, Red could have sworn his heart skipped a beat. Shocked, he pulled away so he could look the Psychic-type user in the eye. "Do you…really mean that?"

Though the blush still remained on her face, Sabrina was able to work up a bit of a grin fitting an "evil queen". "I blow you twice, getting your cum all over me, letting you _mark me_ as your own, and you're still having doubts?" There was a brief giggle that made her already stunning face even more radiate to behold. "Red, do you want me to blow you again?"

"Yes! I-I mean n-n-no, I-I-I…" Listening to her giggles turning into outright laughter Red realized he'd fallen headlong into her trap. As befitting of such an analytical and calculating woman like Sabrina. His ego was a bit bruised, but seeing Sabrina looking so happy made it worth it. "I'm sorry if I'm sounding like a pervert."

"Well, from what I understand…having such feelings can be acceptable when you're with someone you love…and they're a little perverted themselves." Replied the pink-eyed gym leader. Her right hand slid from the back of his head; her index finger extended out as it began to trace lines across his chest. "To be honest…I like your cock, no, I love it, actually. In fact, I love it such much I want it in all of my holes." The whole of her right palm flattened against his chest, right over his heart. Surely, she could hear it thundering like a piston behind his skin and bones. "Do you know what that means, Red? Does that make you feel a bit better?"

Silent and red-faced, he nodded answering her question. Oh, and his body answered her, again. Glancing downward, she spotted his member standing at full mast, wet and hot from the water form the shower head. Instinctively, she licked her lips in preparation for having the male organ inside of her, preferable in her vagina as she'd longed to. She didn't care how much it would hurt, surely the pleasure born form the act would more than make up for it.

Unexpectedly, a hand touched her cheek. Lifted upward, she was caught unaware by the tender kiss; quickly she melted into it. This kiss wasn't any less passionate than the others, but there was something…softer in it. Sabrina was happy for it.

"I'll take all of your holes…but that'll come after I've treated you the way you deserve to be treated, like a queen." Red whispered as he pulled away.

It was a blessing that the shower head was pelting their bodies with countless droplets. They helped mask the tears that slid from Sabrina's eyelids. Bracing herself against the wall, she moaned and panted as Red slowly removed his lips from hers and began a steady descent downward. Water continued to pelt his naked body giving him an almost primal beauty that Sabrina couldn't quite comprehend. He looked almost like some predator silently moving in on its prey. For once, Sabrina was the latter instead of the former, it was quite a turnaround, an enjoyable one. She recalled the phantom sensations she'd sinfully used her powers to create when she was indulging in her lustful fantasies. They were nothing compared to the real thing-a man's moist lips peppering her equally wet skin, his tongue periodically tickling her body.

For what felt like the hundredth time, she was grateful for the usage of her suppressors Originally, Sabrina had no idea how long she'd need to wear them; after a while they just became part of her general appearance. When her rapidly blooming acting career demanded she remove them, she did so with a quiet confidence that covered a thin undercurrent of fear. What if she got too excited or angry, even though intense emotions didn't come that often to her? What if she lost control if only for a second and injured someone? All those fears quietly raced through her mind whenever her bracelet suppressors were removed. Times like this was when those fears usually clawed their way to the forefront of her mind, sowing seeds of doubt in her.

As of right now, Sabrina wasn't feeling any doubt, only an ever-increasing sense of bliss that was threatening to shatter her mind completely. Such moments like this was usually when her psychic powers ran rampant, and indeed, she could feel them pushing outward. Her hands were pressing against the sleek walls, better that than Red's skull which she could easily crush if she lost control.

_Sabrina…Sabrina…Sabrina…_

Hazy-eyed, she glanced downward, finding her boyfriend's warm eyes staring back at her. The psychic felt her entire body tingle in delight staring into her warm brown orbs. He was signaling her, reassuring her.

It honestly baffled her how she could ever get lucky enough to have a man like Red, but she wasn't complaining.

"Aaahhhhhh! Yes!"

Her hands were now atop his head, her fingers eagerly digging into his brown strands. Red's tongue was exploring the outer layer of her vagina, teasing her nonstop as if it were some sort of game. Again, karma was a cruel dealer. It was now his turn to toy with her, and in what a position for him to do so. Now she was biting her lips again and again, alternating between that and fast-paced pants that left her breathless. Every few seconds she offered up a throaty scream for Red's ears only.

Said sound was something that Red would always cherish. His cock twitched in excitement and his face heated up as he continued to eat out the normally stern-faced gym leader. Her snatch was like candy, or a refreshing waterfall he could drink from. Drink he did, every second being spent slathering her vagina with his tongue until he could feel Sabrina's whole body blazing with ecstasy.

"More! Red, give me more! Give me more of this feeling!"

Smirking, he answered her by jabbing her right index and middle fingers directly into Sabrina's pussy. The resulting cry surely echoed throughout the apartment, her powers likely magnifying the noise. If it was heard outside, she wouldn't care, not in the slightest. Her heart now thoroughly going into overdrive Sabrina first looked up, then she looked down to the brown mop of hair in between her legs. Through her increasingly heavier pants she heard Red's tongue and fingers pushing deeper and deeper into her clitoris. Sabrina could feel her legs beginning to quiver, threatening to give out from under her.

"Red! Red!"

The master could taste the pre-cum trailing from her core. It excited him, pushing him to pushing deeper and harder into her cavern. He didn't mind at all that her grip on his skull tripled, albeit it was only one hand. Through water and lust-induced haze Red glanced upward finding Sabrina had gripped her left breast. She was fondling it herself, an absolutely erotic sight that briefly mesmerized him. Gathering his strength, he made one final push.

"Red!"

Finally, her legs gave out, cum burst from her center and right into Red's face. It was a mirror repeat of their earlier coupling, only this time it was him getting the bathed in warm and wet white. Just as she'd felt happiness beyond relief, so too did he, though for more reasons than one. While the taste of Sabrina's cum was good, the sound of her voice, completely overcome by lust, was sweet, sweet music to his ears. Red was beyond happy he could bring the psychic such mind-shattering bliss.

Sabrina panted as the Pokémon Master vigorously lapped her juices like a desert wanderer finding water. He could have as much as he liked. While he did clean her up, Red made sure to keep his hold on her tight. Gently, he allowed her to slid down, her hair sticking to the wall just as much as her face. Sparkling tears raced down her face along with the water from the shower head. Sabrina felt half-delirious from it all, only able to hold onto a few things as a beacon.

She couldn't tell when her bottom touched the wet floor, all she could feel was an overwhelming heat and the shower head still pelting her face with water. A moment passed and she felt something new, something wet and fleshy. Acting on impulse, Sabrina threw her arms out; mentally laughing, she melted into the set of limbs that looped around her in return. Pressing against her was another warm body, a lean but muscular one. Shut-eyed, she enjoyed the kiss for as long as she could until air was needed.

Having regained a bit of her focus, she psychically turned the knobs on the handles bringing the shower to a close. Though the water stopped the steam remained, hanging in the air like a cloak around them. Sabrina secretly wished she could have snapped a photo of the moment-the two of them naked in each other's arms surrounded by shower-born steam. As she'd heard some directors say, it would have been an "XX-rated scene" that audiences would have loved. Sabrina knows she sure as hell did.

"So, how was I? Did I do good?" Asked the brown-haired youth with a little smile.

Mirroring it, Sabrina leaned forward, her head pressing against his. "You did great, better than great actually. You really know how to make a girl feel special, do you know that?"

"I do know." He happily responded tightening his embrace of her.

After a moment or two, Sabrina raised her head, her hands laying against his chest. "Red, you remember what I said about having your dick in all of my holes?" Instantly, his face lit up like a lantern. Sabrina in turn smiled with seductive pleasure. "My asshole, you said I have a nice ass, then claim it for yourself!"

When describing either the Pallet Town-borne trainer or the Psychic-type gym leader, the word "strong" tended to come up quite a lot. They were strong in both physical and mental categories, in Sabrina's case, the latter more than the latter. But that didn't mean she didn't have some physical stamina to speak of.

Hands pressed against the wall, she offered her wet and ready ass to the brown-haired trainer, a lustful smile on her face. Red held an equally luxurious expression as he took Sabrina by the hips.

"YESSSS!"

Getting a cock rammed into her asshole, Sabrina never could have thought it could feel so good. It felt better than good, beyond what words could describe. There was no denying her taking to the position was somewhat laden with irony, she was forceful and dominating person by nature, yet here she was being fucked in the most perverse way imaginable. She'd had her secret thoughts and wants like any other person, but it was finally now that she could act upon them-screaming herself horse like a beast in heat. That actually wasn't too far off from what she was now: not a gym leader, not a psychic, just a woman enjoying her time with the man she loved.

"Sabrinaaa!" Shouted said man with a face bent in consternation. His cock had never felt this good, not even when in the sweet valley of the psychic's breasts. It was absolutely addicting; Red didn't even try to fight it. Completely giving into the primal instincts within him, Red rocked his hips back and forth at frantic speeds; in accordance, his cock pumped in and out of the green-haired woman's asshole.

Cracks formed beneath her fingertips; Sabrina made a mental note to repair them later. For now, she had other things to focus on-the sheer enjoyment of having her brain fucked out. She never knew the feeling could be this mesmerizing. She didn't care that drool was now slipping from her lips, unmasked by water overhead. In fact, it was precisely because she was drooling she dared to turn around to look at Red. He glanced at her, catching sight of her lust-ridden face. She got what she wanted barely a second latter.

"HARDER! DEEPEEERRR!"

The scene would have been cause for scandal, the two of them fucking behind the misty screen of a shower. It further fueled their erotic cores, spurning them onward.

"REDDDDD!"

"SABRINAAA!"

Spider-web cracks broke out across the wall, their epicenter being Sabrina's hands. Briefly, her hair rose as did the water particles around them. No cracks appeared in the glass around them, only the polished plaster before her. Sabrina felt her anal muscles tightened and her juices pour out as Red's charged in. Her pussy quivered and released dropping splotches of white onto the still-wet shower floor. An exhausted breath fell from her lips, drool coming with it. Sabrina felt her legs about to give out; the only reason she was still standing was do Red's hands still holding her hips.

"I never thought I'd see you like this, it's actually pretty attractive." Came Red's labored voice, a chuckle mixed in with the panting.

Smiling, she pushed her hips backward, cum exploded between the two of them. "You better be attracted to it. I don't let just anyone fuck me, you know. That's two out of three, ready to finish this?"

Red raised a daring eyebrow. "Do you have the strength for it?"

Pushing off the cracked wall, Sabrina effortlessly fell into Red's embrace. Giggling, she looped her left arm around Red's neck then kissed him. Knowingly, she'd just lit the match to a powder keg. Red's hips jerked forward, spurts of cum burst from Sabrina's ass crack and running down his cock and her legs. His left hand moved to her wet pussy as the other groped her breast. It seemed he was going to make her cum again in this new standing position, she wasn't adverse to it.

However, Red was intent on following through, giving her what she wanted.

A smirk colored the psychic's face as her back once again met the shower wall. Her hands stretched out to hold the shoulders of the master, who angled his erect penis toward her entrance. Following a quick optical exchange, Red pushed forward.

The pain of losing her virginity stung, not hurt, just stung. Then again, maybe that was just her pride talking. Blood trickled down her legs mixing with her cum. Red could obviously feel it as his hands began to immediately massage her. It was such a thoughtful thing that Sabrina couldn't help but return the gesture by clenching at his shoulders. Even with the pain lingering, her vaginal muscles tightened on his cock.

"You're way tighter than I ever thought you'd be." Murmured the brown-haired male. "I like that. Oooh, you're getting tighter, aren't you?"

"…ck…me…please…" Whispered the green-haired actress as she moved her hips forward driving Red's member deeper. The pain had all but faded leaving her floating over a sea of multi-colored euphoria she eagerly wanted to dive into.

"What was that?" He joked.

Both her vaginal muscles and her arms tightened around him. An impossibly cute pout on her face, Sabrina rocked her hips forward and back. Rising above the still searing steam was the soft and tender sound of flesh slapping against flesh. "FUCK ME, RED! FUCK ME UNTIL I CAN BARELY STAND!" Screamed the psychic with maniac fire burning in her eyes.

Grinning, the multi-type-user quickly obliged by his woman's command. Or rather, her plea. Firmly gripping her by the butt, Red began to jab his penis in and out of Sabrina's slippery wet vagina like a madman. His world was once again shattered by a bran new sensation-the feel of his cock in another woman's vagina. Within seconds, he completely and utterly fell in love with the feeling; from the rapidly-growing disoriented look on Sabrina's face, so too had she. She'd told him she'd played with herself, admitting to fingering herself and at times using some…other instruments to make it through long nights. The look on her face told him how he stacked up in comparison to her self-indulgence.

"RED! HARDER! DEEPER!"

"SO GOOD! SABRINA, YOU FEEL SO GOOD!"

Hundreds, maybe thousands of reporters would have given anything to snap a photo or recording of the moment. Without a doubt, it would have been the talk of the world, making its way into talk-shows, gossip columns, and even gyms all across the regions. The Pokémon Master of the Kanto region fucking arguably the strongest gym leader in said region, who was also a rising actress and candidate to join the Elite Four. At the moment though, Red and Sabrina were neither of those things-they were simply two people in love and having the time of their lives.

Between the kissing and working of their hips, what remained of their strength was fading fast. They both knew the end was coming, they could feel it in their already tingling bones. That didn't mean that they were willing to go quietly. Over and over again, their lips and tongues tapped off against each other. New coatings of sweat had begun to line their bodies and pool at their feet. Slamming their lips together for one final kiss, neither had any intention of breaking apart until the need for air came, and with it the declaration of their feelings for each other.

"RED!"

"SABRINAAAAHHH!"

The latter felt her body explode in bliss as her lover's seed was shot directly into her core. More than her mouth or ass, this was the euphoria she'd heard other women speak of and long for. What little rational remained in her sighed in relief as she was on the pill, a rather standard practice she'd gotten into once she came of age. Not that she'd had many encounters where she'd had to worry about pregnancy. After this night though, all that had changed.

Still, another part of her, a more emotional part of her, longed for the night when Red came inside of her and his seed nested in her womb. As she came down from her first orgasm, Sabrina realized she was dreaming of the day she became pregnant with the child of the man she was sure she loved and who loved her. That time was some ways off, but Sabrina was sure one day it would arrive. Until then, she'd merely bask in what they had at the moment.

Tightly gripping him, she mustered up one last surge of strength to teleport the two of them out of the bathroom and into the bathroom. Given that they were both naked and covered with sweat, cum, and water, they were like a Water Pulse detonating on impact against an enemy. As they caught their breaths, stains spread out along the sheets. Neither the brown-haired master or green-haired gym leader seemed to care too much about it.

"You know, you left my hat back there." That was the first thing Red said after they separated, now entirely spent. While they separated, Sabrina remained latched onto Red's side, her head leaning against his right shoulder.

"Did I? Give me a minute." He could have told her that she didn't have to, but Red liked the serene concentration that became her face. Her hands were held out, a second later and an object appeared, a red and white object. "There you go, feel better?"

Smiling, he took the hat, turning it about in his hands. Chuckling, Red wiped the dust and dirt off, over the edge of the bed of course. He didn't want to dirty it anymore than they already had. They were definitely going to have to do some cleaning in the morning. Considered how things had turned out, Red considered the cost worth it. Once finished, he turned back to Sabrina, then gently placed his cap atop her head. In seconds, the usually cold and reserved psychic was blushing red like a Charmander's flame.

"Y-Y-You…you…you sure do know how to treat a girl well, don't you?" Giggled the psychic. Naked in a wet bed, a ruined shower, and wearing the trademark cap of the man she'd spent several years developing feelings for, never in all her future gazes had she thought something like this would happen to her. But she was happy for it all.

She was happy that by listening to her heart, she'd found the most valuable thing in all the world. Red seemingly echoed her sentiment with a kiss that was equal parts gentle and equal parts empowering. She held onto him, and he held onto her; when the sun rose, that's the position they would be in and the one they would return to when the day's work was done.

* * *

**That took a VERY long time to write, but I finally got it out. Another one off the list, and hopefully a good follow up to my past Pokémon lemons, I've got a few more of them lined up along with some stories so here's to my future works. Until next time! **


End file.
